Wizards of Hogwarts
by OhSnapItsMadison
Summary: My name is Rose Greyback, daughter of Alex and Mason Greyback. I'm a Wizard, and I just happen to attend Hogwarts. People think my life is perfect. Well, it isn't hen your related to the Russos and are best friends with the Weasley-Potters.
1. Prologue

**Okay, first off, I got this little burst of inspiration last night when I was watching Wizards of Waverly Place. It was the Wizard of the Year Episode.**

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter.**

**Wizards of Hogwarts**

**Prologue**

Alex Greyback- nee Russo- was eight months pregnant. She and her husband, Mason Greyback, were expecting a baby girl within the next few weeks or so. Their eldest child, Dylan, who was two, was not overly thrilled to be receiving a baby sister soon. His Uncle Justin understood him completely.

Since the Wizmagot had recently decided that there was to be no more Family Wizard Compitions, Dylan and Justin and Max's children were down for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry instead of Wiz Tech.

"Miah, I have some baby girl clothes that I will send over as soon as you have the baby." Theresa Russo assured her daughter.

"Alright, Mom, thanks." Alex smiled before taking out her wand and vanishing her and Mason home to their place in England.

As soon as they had arrived home with Dylan, Alex winced in pain.

"Mason. Mungo's. _Now_."

Mason's eyes widened in excitement and worry; the baby was coming!

"Okay. Dylan, go to your Mum's parents' house! Use the Floo!"

Meanwhile, Mason took Alex's wand and vanished them to St. Mungo's hospital.

"Hey! My wife is in labor! Surely that these two people can wait!" Mason exclaimed, frustrated.

"Mason, calm down. Don't go all wolf on us here." Alex breathed.

That's when Mason took notice that the man in front of them was supporting his wife, who was also in labor.

"But, er, sir, this is Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny Weasley!"

"I honestly don't even care! My wife is a month early!" Mason exclaimed, getting angry.

"We have two rooms, Healer Andrews." Said a young man who just rushed into the waiting area.

"Perfect. You escort the Potter's," Healer Andrews began. "And I'll take whoever the hell these people are, okay?"

"Yes sir."

"You got sent out, too?" said the man that Mason recognized as Harry Potter as he sat down in the arm chair next to him.

"Yeah. Sorry about yelling back in the waiting area." He sheepishly said.

"It's alright. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"I'm Mason, Mason Greyback. Not like, Fenir Greyback- not related."

And that was how his first (but certainly not last) conversation with Harry James Potter had went.

Before Mason and Alex knew it, they had a little baby girl. Alex yelled very loudly at her husband and ordered him out of the room while she was given birth. That was what  
happened with Dylan, and Mason knew that his wife would want a shake later.


	2. Beginnings

**I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Wizards of Hogwarts**

**Chapter One: Beginnings**

Being awaken by my older brother was not my ideal way it get me up.

My name is Rose Harper Greyback. Today I just turned eleven. I have long black hair, with streaks of blue and green randomly placed in there. My eyes are a stormy grey like my fathers. My skin is an ivory color like my fathers, but I have my mothers dark hair.

Climbing out of bed, I went over to my dresser and got some clothes for me to wear. I ended up choosing to wear a pair of torn up, black skinny jeans, black conbat boots, and a Paramore T-shirt from a concert I went to last month with my Uncle Max.

Flashing myself down the stairs, I hid by wand in my boot so I would not get caught using unneccissary magic. I think my Dad saw me do this, considering he just gave me a glare, but he didn't say anything.

"Morning Daddy." I sweetly said as I piled pancakes on to my plate. Mom and I made these last night.

"Morning Rosie. Your mother is in the shower, and Dylan is over at James'."

"Where is Ryan?" I asked him.

Dylan is my older brother, who is going to be a second year Gryrffindor this upcoming year. He has my Dad's messy brown hair, but my Mom's dark brown eyes. He, too, has ivory skin. He is best friends with a boy named James Potter.

Ryan is my younger brother, who is nine. He has Mom's dark hair, ivory skin, but Dad's story grey eyes.

If your wondering who got the werewolf gene: Ryan.

"He is over at your grandparents."

"Which ones?"

"My parents." He said.

My mouth made an O shape. Mom came down, and I asked her, "So is it just going to be us three today?"

She nodded. "By the way..." She smiled. "Here's your Hogwarts letter."

I gave a smile as wide as I possibly could (trust me, it made my face hurt since I'm onof those rarely smiles types of people).

I ripped open the envelope and read the letter.

"Dear Miss Greyback,

You have been excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, yada yada Yoda."

"Does it actually say that?" Mom asked me, questioning.

"Of course not, Mom. I'm just saving your time, in all technicality."

* * *

"Oh, hi, Ginny!" exclaimed Mom as we wandered into Diagon Alley.

"Hello, Alex! So is this Rose then?"

"Yes. And this must be Albus."

This Albus that my Mom spoke of had long, messy, unrurly jet black hair, fair skin, a few freckles, and gorgeous green eyes. He looked almost exactly like the man who stood behind him- except Albus didn't have the lightning bolt scar or the round glasses.

"Hi. I'm Albus Severus Potter. I go by Al, though." The boy said.

I smiled. "Hey. I'm Rose Harper Greyback."

This, I knew, was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.


	3. Train Rides

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter.**

**Wizards of Hogwarts**

**Chapter 2: Trains**

Before I can say- well, think- that I did not do it, I have to come up with some evidence that I didn't do it. I didn't dye Uncle Max's hair pink. That was all Dylan. Seriously. Mom and Dad did not believe me, I don't think, but I did see Dad looking suspiciously towards Dylan.

Why am I always the one who gets blamed?

"Rose!" exclaimed Ryan in the car. We were going to Kings Cross Station, where Dylan and I would board the Hogwarts Express and go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To say that I was excited was an understatement.

"What, Ryan?" I asked him with a sigh. He's the hyper one at the momment. Maybe he should not of had those sugar-filled pancakes...

"I'm going to miss you." he said, quietly as we got out of the car.

"I'm going to miss you too, Wolfie. Hey- but you'll have Mom and Dad all to yourself." I smartly said. His face lit up, and his lips formed a big smile. Man, that smile must of really hurt his face...

Dylan and I got our luggage onto a little cart, and my Mom held my new kitty. We reached platform nine and ten. Looking around to make sure nobody was watching, Dylan ran at a fast pace into the wall. At first I thought he was going to crash- he was running into a concrete wall for Merlin's sake! But somehow. my brother did not crash...

"I have to do the same thing, don't I?" I sighed.

Mom nodded. "Yeah, but it's actually fun!"

"Yeah, a brick wall that you can finally run into and not crash!" Dad said, smiling at Mom, who seemed overly excited.

So together, Dad and I ran head first into a brick wall. I closed my eyes, and once I opened them, I saw my brother in front of us, glancing at his watch. He tapped his right foot, almost as he was waiting for an hour for us to get here.

"Oh, relax Dylan!" I exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes, and grudgingly with the help of Dad put our luggage in the luggage compartment of the train.

The train was about to pull out of the station, and I gave my parents and Ryan some hugs and kisses and told them that I'd see them at Christmas time.

"Well, I have friends to go find, firstie." Dylan said.

"But Mom and Dad said you have to sit with me!" I exclaimed, mad that he would just leave me here on my own. I mean, what if somebody kidnapped me and raped me?

All he did was laugh and ran away to a compartment where I guess some of his friends were at.

I sighed and went to go find my own compartment.

* * *

When I finally saw a compartment, it only had two people in it. I knocked on the door, and slid it open.

"May I sit? Everywhere else is full, and my brother won't let me sit with him, even though my parents said he had to."

"Sure! I'm Rose Weasley, by the way." said a girl with frizzy red hair that was currently pulled back into a pony tail. Her eyes were a dark brown color, and she had a lot of freckles on her face

"I'm Albus Potter. Call me Al."

I smiled at him, I remembered him- I met him in Diagon Alley.

"I'm Rose Greyback." I said, as I sat down next to Rose.

"That's going to get confusing..." Al muttered.

"Then you can call me Rosie, I suppose." I suggested.

"Alright, Rosie." Al smiled.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Rose asked me, curious.

I shrugged. "Well, my brother is in Gryffindor. Maybe Ravenclaw? My Dad says that I'm pretty cunning... So maybe Slytherin. I guess we really do not know until the Sorting takes place."

The two looked thoughtful at what I said.

Hogwarts, here I come.


End file.
